


Frustration

by Kataki



Series: Short fics [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataki/pseuds/Kataki
Summary: Post acwnr - Levi tests Erwin's patience and power.





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet request I posted on [my tumblr](https://tsukareta-levi.tumblr.com/)

Levi has been testing Erwin again and again, his patience, his strength. It’s not that Levi doesn’t trust him, or seriously doubts his decision to stay - to become a part of the Survey Corps – it’s much more that Erwin is the first person in Levi’s life he wants to follow.

Levi is not someone who follows, he’s not a leader either – but he has to justify it to himself, that he is now following the dream of this man walking in front of him. Following him physically, emotionally – so he tests him once more, just one last time.

It’s not fair - Levi thinks, when he lunges forward to get Erwin in a headlock – it’s not fair that he feels compelled to do this, but that’s what life’s made of him.

Maybe his muscles are tired, or maybe Erwin is faster than he thought and Levi didn’t really mean to harm him in the first place – regardless of the reason, Levi’s wrists are pinned above his head when his body is slammed against the wall, leaving the edge of his vision a blurry white for mere seconds.

“This is getting ridiculous,” Erwin’s tone is scolding, brows drawn together in a frown. Levi grits his teeth and feels his feet leaving the ground as Erwin pulls him up by his wrists and pushes a knee between Levi’s thighs.

“What the fuck are you doing, asshole?!”

“Of course you have the audacity to ask that,” Erwin pushes his knee up, leaves Levi half dangling, half sitting – it’s humiliating and Levi wants to bite Erwin’s head off, but there’s no strength in his body. Instead there’s a spark of something, some kind of need, hot and aching in his chest, in his core.

“Let go-“ Levi demands but doesn’t move, Erwin’s eyes are bright when he lets them wander down Levi’s body – he leans in closer, covers Levi – nothing that would prevent questions or would prevent others from talking if they saw them in the hallway like this.

“Levi,” Erwin’s palms slide over Levi’s wrists, over his hands until their fingers are interlaced. Closing the distance, he places his lips right next to Levi’s ear.

“You’re hard,” the grin in Erwin’s voice makes his blood boil, his warm breath burns over Levi’s cheeks.

“If it’s your frustration that makes you so aggressive, do me a favor and take care of it,” Erwin says earnestly, lets go and Levi slides down the cold wall, ending up on his knees, barely able to think clearly.

“What do you mean take care of it?! I haven’t had one damn second of privacy since coming here, since following you!”

“Oh?” Erwin looks genuinely surprised at Levi’s reaction, turns around and starts walking, making Levi almost unable to hear what he’s saying next.

“Perhaps you see me as responsible for your… situation, and expect me to be the one to take care of it.”

-

There are rooms Levi doesn’t know about, they are dusty and disgusting, but Erwin’s hands on his body and his lips around Levi’s cock make him forget all of that, when he cums for the first time in months - down Erwin’s throat and with his hair clinging to his damp forehead.

Levi’s world is spinning, crumbling, as Erwin’s becoming the center of it, now and forever.


End file.
